Geth Trooper
Basics Name: Geth Trooper Canon: Mass Effect Rarity: 1 Difficulty: 2 Submitted By: SamuraiMarmoset Appearance Geth are roughly human shaped, though bent-legged, with only about three fingers and a thumb on each hand. Their 'heads' are only a single, glowing optic sensor that looks suspiciously like a flashlight. Their bodies are armoured, yet the armour is segmented, revealing wires and cable underneath that look suspiciously like an organic creature's musculature. The standard model is a dull metallic gray. They communicate with each other via a strange clicking sound no other species really understands. Abilities Geth troopers are armed with assault rifles and energy shields. Because of the way weapons technology has evolved in their own universe, geth will never run out of ammo unless the battle takes several days, as a single cartridge is a block of metal that the rifle's internal computers shear off small pieces of ammo based on the distance from the target, weather conditions, and the like to fire. geth are very careful not to let their weapons overheat and jam temporarily. The geth's most interesting feature is that their tactics will grow more sophisticated the more geth gather in an area. Their AIs, designed by the alien species called the quarians, interfaces with the AIs of other nearby geth and grows more complex accordingly. This means larger numbers of geth will be more careful to make use of cover and attempt flanking positions and other strategies to outmaneuver and outgun their enemies, while single or duos of geth will do little more than charge forward, firing their guns or simply stand where they are and fire heedless of their own safety. How To Combat A geth trooper's energy shields must be disabled before the robot itself can be damaged. The geth will not negotiate or show mercy to any organic being, as they hate and seek to destroy all organic life, though other synthetics may be ignored, and may even be attempted to be recruited into the geth cause. The energy shields must be neutralized before the geth can be damaged, but this can be done by wearing them down via conventional gunfire. Once the shields are down (they require a small window of time before they recharge fully), the geth can be brought down easily. As their numbers decrease, the geth's tactics will devolve accordingly as their AIs degenerate. Grenades and other area effects can bypass a geth's shields and damage the synthetics directly. Also note that geth are susceptible to armour-piercing shells and specially-made tungsten ammo, though these ammo types are by no means necessary to destroy them. A Brief History WARNING! MASS EFFECT SPOILERS FOLLOWING! The geth were created as a race of cheap synthetic labourers by the quarians some 300 years before the beginning of Mass Effect. Unfortunately, the quarians did not foresee their cheap, expendable labourers becoming sentient, and moved to destroy the geth to preserve their own species when they realized just that had happened. Unfortunately, they were not fast enough, and the geth eventually drove their quarian creators from their homeworlds and into a spacefaring existence aboard the Migrant Flotilla. The geth consolidated their hold on the quarian worlds beyond the Perseus Veil, and had no contact with the rest of the galaxy for 300 years. When the rogue Spectre, Saren, an elite super-operative of the Citadel Council, the group that controlled civilized space fell under the dominion of the ancient synthetic Reaper known as 'Sovereign', he convinced the geth to assist him in locating the artifact known as the Conduit that would allow Saren and Sovereign to bring the main Reaper fleet from the dark space beyond the known galaxy to exterminate all sentient life in the galaxy. As the geth worshipped the Reapers as the gods, the pinnacle of synthetic life, they were quick converts to Saren's cause, though Sovereign had only disdain for the geth and probably planned with the rest of the Reapers to destroy the geth along with all other sentient life in the galaxy as well. Saren was eventually defeated and killed by the human Spectre known as Commander Shepard and the crew of the starship Normandy, and Sovereign destroyed, but the geth survived on the former quarian worlds beyond the Perseus Veil and would likely attempt another attack in preparation for the coming of the main Reaper fleet which would now have to enter the galaxy without the aid of the Conduit. Category:Monsters